Magi Gakuen : Chaos Before Test
by emil'scrackalackinpuffinsalad
Summary: Niatnya sih cuma belajar bareng di rumah Mor ;-;, dimulai dari ancaman hukuman Jafar-sensei yang kalo ga nyelesain tugas pasti nyetrumnya kebawa sampe wafat #no ;-; TAPI SEMUA BERUBAH, SEJAK HAKURYUU MENYERANG... [censored] Warning : Alay, ga jelas, OOC, isi berantakan selayaknya karangan nyubi :v, emot dan tsukkomi bertebaran! monggo mampir -w-)/


**Sebelumnya -,- saya selaku Author ingin mengucapkan terimakasih anda sudah repot-repot menyia-nyiakan waktu hidup anda untuk membaca fic nyubi ini, sekaligus minta maaf karena fic ini dapat membuat raga maupun jiwa anda berantakan.**

**Alur ngasal. OOC. Masih nyubi -w-)v, seperti biasa gudang tsukkomi tetap tersaji~ Mengandung bahasa yang hanya digunakan oleh profe(sor)sional, Emoticon menyebar~ dll :v**

**enjoy~ -w-)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**MAGI GAKUEN: Chaos before Test**

Main Cast : Alibaba, Hakuryuu, Morgiana

Genre : Humor (tentusajaharushumor) ^w^)v

Rate : T+ :P

Cast © : Ohtaka Shinobu-sensei :3

Fanfiction © : emil'scrackalackinpuffinsalad

Ulangan… MATEMATIKA?!

Besok?!

"Ulangannya dimulai jam delapan. Durasi 30 Menit, setelah itu kita belajar seperti biasa sampai waktu jam pelajaran kedua. Isinya nggak banyak, kok. Yang sudah belajar pasti bisa dapat nilai bagus." Jafar-sensei menerangkan.

Sial siaaal T-T)8 aku sama sekali gak belajar matematika selama -ehem- seumur hidup iniii! #kayanyagagitudeh :v

Nyatet iya- tapi sendirinya gak ngerti apa yang dicatet.

Makanya di otak kok jadi nge-blengk begini ya- #balalarksei

"oke, Kelas hari ini berakhir, Siap-siap buat besok ya, semua."

"iyaa.."

Jafar-sensei menundukkan kepalanya untuk memberi salam, kemudian keluar kelas.

Satu kelas pun langsung kembali ke identitas aslinya. Alias ribut+sibuk sendiri (hayo ngaku yang kelasnya begini :v).

ARGH—aku kan buta banget sama mtk q-q)" harus minta diajarin ama yang jago, nih.. Umm…

"Mor-gi-a-na~" aku menghampiri Mor yang sedang membereskan isi tasnya.

"kenapa, Alibaba?" tanyanya seperti biasa dengan nada yang sedikit monoton.

"mau bantuin aku belajar buat ulangan besok, nggak?" tanyaku langsung ke problemo.

"boleh sih.. Tapi aku masih ada latihan sore buat klub Judo, nih. Baru bisa balik pas maghrib(?). Gimana tuh?" Morgiana ternyata udah ada jadwal sendiri..

"Gimana yaa.. n)" umm.. OH! Aku boleh nginep dirumahmu, nggak?"

JENG JENG -scene pause-

Saat ini adalah saat yang paling buruk yang pernah kualami seumur hidup. Awal dari kehancuran JIWA yang gak bakal bisa dilupain… (Simpan curhatan ini untuk nanti)

Yaitu.. Ketika temen sebelah gak sengaja denger obrolanku sama 'cewek'.

Walaupun masalahnya bukan karena ngobrol ama cewek. Tapi karena ceweknya itu 'Morgiana'.

DAN YANG ADA DISEBELAHKU ITU HAKURYUU! *-*)9+ -scene continue-

"HAH?!" Hakuryuu yang menguping itu pun, langsung menoleh kearah kami.

"kenapa, Hakuryuu? Tahu-tahu ngebom." kata-kata Morgiana walaupun nada ngomongnya kayak sisi segi banyak (ini bisa matematika), tapi isi omongannya kayak tsukkomier pro. -,-

"Mo.. Morgiana.. Masa kamu ngebiarin _orang ini _nginep dirumahmu?!" Balas Hakuryuu sambil membanting nuklir ke hatiku yang terdalam dengan menekankan kata 'orang ini'.

Sakit. T-T)/3

"woi. Apaan tuh maksudnya, orang ini?!" seruku kesal. Tapi Hakuryuu Cuma melet padaku untuk membalasnya.

"ya.. Nggak apa-apa sih, kalau Alibaba mau nginep.. Sebelumnya juga pernah kok." balas Mor.

Hakuryuu langsung patah hati. "per..nah? T_T)~" :P makan tuh.

"eh.. Tapi waktu itu Aladdin juga ada, sih.. Kalau gak salah kita habis belajar bareng juga." lanjut Morgiana. Disusul helaan nafas Hakuryuu.

"ya.. Lagian aku nginep Cuma buat belajar, kok. Boleh kan, Mor?" aku bertanya pada Morgiana sekali lagi untuk memastikan. Dan ia mengangguk.

"okee.. Kalau gitu, nanti aku kerumahmu abis maghrib(?) ^w^)/~" aku melambaikan tangan pada Morgiana dan Hakuryuu yang sudah mematung.

"bay-bayy~" dan mengakhiri hari di kelas dengan menusuk-nusuk hati Hakuryuu sampai puas! Huahahaha!

Ehem..

Emang sih dia udah ketahuan sama satu kelas kalau dia naksir Mor. Malahan sampe dijodohin.

Tapiiii..Persahabatanku dengan Mor yang tiada tara tak akan bisa kalah pada kata-katamuuu! Hakuryuu temeee~~

(/^w^)/ ~\\(^w^\\)~ \\(w)/!(Note: Alibaba masih dendam gara-gara dibilang 'orang ini' sama Haku. Padahal Cuma 'orang ini'! Cuma dibilang 'orang ini' doaangg! ._. Ckck.. Bocah memang. #ups)

…

Waktu pun berlalu..~ dan 'habis maghrib' pun datang~

INI.. KENAPA JADI GINI? o_o

"ha.. Hakuryuu..?"

"hola, Alibaka :P"

"Mor! Kenapa Hakuryuu ada disini?!"

Maaf.. Kelewatan..

Jadi ceritanya, begitu aku masuk ke rumah Morgiana, ya.. Emang sih aku disambut dengan ramahnya oleh sang tuan rumah..

Tapi begitu ke ruang tamu, - kenapa si Hakuryuu juga ada dirumah Morgiana?

"hehe.. Kaget, ya?" Hakuryuu terkekeh kecil begitu mendengar sewotanku pada Mor.

"maaf, Alibaba. Aku belum kasih tahu. Tadi Hakuryuu juga bilang kalau dia mau belajar bareng. Jadi sekalian aja kita bertiga belajar disini. Kan kalau orangnya lebih banyak, diskusinya juga lebih enak. Ya, kan? Hakuryuu juga matematikanya bagus, kok." jawab Morgiana dengan… polosnya…

Hhh..

….Jangan-jangan dia gak sadar kalau sejak kelas berakhir itu, aku dan Hakuryuu udah saling dendam? (_- _)

"y..ya.. Kalau gitu,, gak apa-apa sih.." aku memaksa tersenyum pada sang tuan rumah. Tapi begitu melirik pada Hakuryuu..

Dia masih nyengir iblis.

Sumpah dah pengen gua nuklir tu si Zuko kw.

"kalian mau minum apa?" tanya Morgiana.

"oh! Aku mau itu, Mor! Jus stroberi yang pernah kamu bikinin~~ w)8 itu enak banget~! Umm.. terus karamelnya banyakin ya~" aku memesan minuman (?) dengan semangat pada Mor.

"oke. Hakuryuu mau apa?" Morgiana lanjut bertanya pada Hakuryuu.

"aku Kopi."

WOW

"nggak usah pake gula."

OH MAI HOLI SOLOMON SAMA

"beneran? Pait lho."

"umm.. Tambahin krim deh. Tapi jangan banyak-banyak."

"oke, oke, -w-) kalian santai aja dulu ya." Morgiana berjalan ke dapurnya dan meninggalkan aku dan Hakuryuu di ruang tamu.

Krik krik

"Hakuryuu." aku memanggil zuko kw itu selagi kita menunggu dibuatkan minum sama Mor.

"kenapa?"

"emangnya kamu suka kopi?" -,- tanyaku.

"suka, kok."

"KOPI KAN PAIT?! KAMU BENERAN SUKA?!"

"yup."

OH SIAL. AKU BARU SAJA MEMESAN MINUMAN YANG KEKANAK-KANAKKAN.

"Alibaba suka jus stroberi ya? =w=)~" dia bertanya juga padaku.

Yee.. Mau jawab gimana lagi? Jujur is de best -_- "i..iya.."

"Jusnya yang pake karamel, ya? (=w=" tanyanya lagi.

"iya.. -,-"

"Terus, karamelnya banyak, kan? =w=)"

"IYA IYA IYA! *-*)9+ nanya mulu! Ngajak berantem?!" akhirnya saya si bocah kehabisan kesabaran.

"Wups.. Sori sori. abisnya,, pesenannya mirip banget sama minuman yang aku suka -w-)" jawabnya.

"eh? Hakuryuu juga suka? 'v')a?"

"IYA~ ^w^)~ waktu aku masih SD aku suka bangeett~"

OH DIA INI SIALAN SEKALI YACH~

"jadi kamu nyamain aku ama anak SD?!" aku berkata kesal pada Hakuryuu.

"Alibaba, Hakuryuu, ini minumnya."  
Morgiana mendadak datang sambil membawa nampan untuk mengalaskan 3 gelas minuman.

Ternyata Morgiana bikin The Oolong buat dia minum sendiri.

Minumanku doang yang kayak bayi T_T) hiks- #okestop

"oke.. Jadi kita mulai belajar, nih?" Morgiana tersenyum tipis padaku dan Hakuryuu yang sedang meneguk minuman masing-masing.

Kami berdua hanya mengangguk bersamaan, dan duduk di bantal duduk yang tersedia disetiap sisi meja.

Aku dan Hakuryuu sama-sama membuka tas kami.

Sama-sama mengeluarkan buku.. Lalu tempat pensil.. Lalu pensilnya..

AARRGGHH GUE NGGAK MAU KEDULUAN AMA DIA! (keduluan naroh alat tulis di meja maksudnya. Tapi kok ini malah kayak perang antar bocah sih? -_-")

Akhirnya..

Semua alat belajar kami tersusun dengan rapi di meja.. Semuanya juga lengkap..

Tapi seperti yang bisa anda semua lihat, (saya gak lihat apa-apa selain tulisan, pak) kami berdua ngos-ngosan macam lari 1 km dalam 5 detik.

"kalian semangat banget ya mau belajar?" Morgiana tersenyum seraya mengeluarkan alat tulisnya.

"eh?"

"waktunya masih banyak, kok. Santai saja. Jadi.. Kita mulai dari mana?" Lanjutnya sambil membalik-balik bukunya dengan tenang.

Melihat Morgiana yang biasa-biasa saja, aku jadi merasa konyol kalau masih berpikir buat bersaing sama Hakuryuu..

Tapi sebenernya, kita bersaing buat apa ya?..

. Tik

. Tik

. Tik

Hhh.. Bodoh. -w-) aku kan bukan anak kecil. Lagian, Hakuryuu suka sama Morgiana. Pasti itu alasannya dia bikin aku kesal. Namanya orang suka -w-) pasti ada cemburunya juga -w-) haahhh~~ Hakuryuu gampang banget ya ditebak.

Yah emang.. aku ini orangnya pinter baca hati orang lain sihhh~ yaaaaaaa harusnya aku gak jadi dateng aja ya hari inii~ pasti sebelumnya dia niat mau belajar berdua aja sama Mor~~ araraa.. Iya dehhh, , hari ini aku ngalah dehh…~ =w=)~ #alibabamulaigila

Aku memandang lagi ke arah Hakuryuu.

..

:P

..

TAPI KENAPA DIA MALAH MELET SEHH?!

Sialaaannn…! Bodo amat keliatan konyol! Bodo amat keliatan kayak anak kecil! GUE BENCI MA TU BOCAAAHHHH!

"oi Hakuryuu! Kamu sengaja, kan?! Ngapain sih pake transformasi jadi uler segala?! Situ pikir aye apaan, hah?! ULER JUGA?! KAGAAKK!"

"apaan sih, Alibaba? -,-) ngomongnya gak usah pake nuklir kali. Aku Cuma melet. Lagian kamu nyebelin."

wahh~ jawabannya Hakuryuu bikin hati saya doki doki yach~ bikin pengen NGUTUK DIA JADI ULER dech~

"kalian berdua."

Gawat. Kalau Morgiana marah, dunia baru harus segera diciptakan.

"m..maaf, mor.."

"Kalian kenapa sih? Lagi berantem, ya?" tanyanya straight.

"umm.. Berantem? Ng..nggak kok, Mor." aku membalas dengan terbata-bata. x_x) kalau dia tahu aku sama Hakuryuu berantem, pasti dia bakal ngerasa nggak enak satu ruangan sama dua orang yang lagi saling dendam..

Gue aja ngerasa nggak enak-NGERASA KESEL DENG ^w^)9+ #ya elu mah wajar tong

"beneran, nih?" ia mencoba memastikan.

"iya kok. Bener! Bener! Ngg.. Ya kan, Hakuryuu~? Ehehe.. Kita teman baik, kan~?" aku menoleh pada Hakuryuu dengan senyum maksa.

"umm.. Gak tau. Akunya sih oke oke aja. Tapi Alibaba terlihat menyebalkan .-."

OKE.

BOLEH SAYA KELUARKAN SAPU LIDINYA SEKARANG?!

Morgiana memandang kami berdua cemas. Kemudian bicara lagi.

"serius nih kalian gak lagi berantem?" tanyanya dengan dahi yang dikerutkan.

Oh-mai-holi-solomon-samaaaa saya belum punya cukup kekuatan untuk menciptakan dunia yang baruuu-

"IYA! NGGAK APA-APA! BENERAN~!" aku mencoba meyakinkan Morgiana. Dan kelihatannya dia percaya.

Huff~ -w-

"baiklah. Kita mulai ya. Di Halaman 26, sub-judul pertama…"

Lagi-lagi dengan perasaan nggak enak, Aku melirik Hakuryuu.

Dia membuka buku tulisnya seraya menulis 7 Huruf paling menjengkelkan didunia dengan ukuran besar dan menunjukkannya padaku.

_ALIBAKA :b_

"Hakuryuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!" Seketika aku meneriaki namanya. Tapi..

Baru inget kalau Morgiana juga ada.

"Alibaba! Kenapa sih kamu teriak-teriak dari tadi?" tegur Mor.

Dengan keringat dingin yang mengalir karena mendengar seruan Morgiana, aku membalasnya. "s..sori Mor! Habisnya Hakuryuu nih! Dia ngeledekin aku mulu!"

"Hakuryuu?" Morgiana menoleh pada si zuko kw itu.

"umm.. y..yaa gitu deh 'u')v" jawab Hakuryuu seadanya.

"jadi kalian beneran lagi berantem, kan?" Morgiana bertanya lagi pada kami berdua.

Aku sih diem aja. Habisnya yang nyari masalah kan bukan aku. =3=)a

"jawab dong." lanjut Morgiana. Tapi gak ada satupun dari kami yang menyahut.

Akhirnya kami Cuma diem. Dan Morgiana menghela nafasnya.

"hhh..aku nggak tahu kalian bisa begini karena apaan. Tapi kalau kalian berantem terus, belajarnya nggak mulai-mulai lho." lanjut Mor.

Kami berdua masih belum ada yang membalas walau diceramahi begitu.

"Begini, deh. Kalau kalian masih berantem, kita nggak akan mulai belajar. Aku nggak mau ngajarin kamu, Alibaba. Dan aku nggak mau belajar bareng kamu, Hakuryuu."

O_O … Oh sial-

Itu berarti,, kalau aku nggak baikan ama Hakuryuu sekarang, di tes besok.. Aku pasti harus mengibarkan bendera putih di Ulangan MTK-nya Jafar sensei! )8 habis itu lanjut di-BALALARK SEI lagi!

GIMANA INIIIIII! TT^TT)/

"Kalian harus maafan kalau mau mulai belajar. Aku tinggal dulu, ya?" Morgiana akhirnya bangkit dari duduknya, dan melangkah ke ruangan lain. Kalau gak salah, itu kamarnya deh.

"Mor, mau kemana?" tanyaku panik (?) :v

"Mau belajar sendiri :P"

NUSUK.

NUSUK BANGET.

"pokoknya, kalian harus maafan dulu baru boleh manggil aku. Udah ye. BYE."

SAKIT BANGET.

Dan akhirnya kita beneran ditinggal sama Mor. Ini semua gara-gara Hakuryuu!  
"eh, Hakuryuu. kenapa sih dari tadi nyari masalah mulu sama aku? -,- liat tuh. Gara-gara kamu, Mor jadi gak mau ngajarin, kan?" aku berkata kesal padanya.

"Alibaba bikin kesel, sih."

"BIKIN KESEL APAANN?! MASALAHMU SEBENERNYA APAAN SEHH?! ;-;)9+"

"…"

Dia malah diem.

"OI. JAWAB." lanjutku.

Tapi Hakuryuu masih diem. "nggak tau, ya? '-')"

"YE KAGAK TAU LAAHHHH! \\(;-;)/ EMANGNYA GUE CABE-CABEAN SMP? MAENNYA KODE-KODEAN?! *-*)9+"

"Alibaka =3=) Ya jelaslah gara-gara aku suka.." Oh iya. Dia kan suka ama Mor.

"HADEHHHH- HAKURYUU~ HAKURYUU YANG BAKA DAN AHO~ -^w^- dengerin yaa. Walaupun aku belajar di rumah Morgiana, ataupun nginep dirumah dia..

Aku Cuma temenan doang sama Mor! =,= Aku gak ada rasa sama sekali sama Mor! (masa sih?) ngerti?! Ngerti gak?! Ngerti kan?! Kalau iya berarti cepet minta maaf! Kalau aku gak belajar dan jadi dihukum sama Jafar-sensei, berarti ini salahmu!"

Udah susah-susah ngomong 5 baris, tapi balesannya..

"bukan itu kok."

OH FAK.

"aku kan.. Suka sama Alibaba.. -/-)"

ENADER FAK.

"..tapi kamu malah nginep di rumah Mor.. Bikin kesel."

OH-MAI-HOLI-SOLOMON-SAMA tolong bantu aku keluar dari momen ke-emonan ini-

"gak ngerti perasaan orang banget sih -/-)"

HAKURYUU PLS UDAH DEH JANGAN GILA KENAPA KAMU TIBA-TIBA JADI MAHO INI SUMPAH DEH GUE PANIK

"Ha...hakuryuu.. o_o itu.. Maksudnya apaan..?"

"aku suka Alibaba."

"yang bener aja o_o"

"beneran! )8"

"gak mungkin o_o"

"oh.. Jadi.. Mau bukti?"

.Tik..

.Tik...

.Tik….

DUAR \\(-w-)/

FAAAAAAAAAAAKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

KENAPA MALAH MAKIN KESINI COBAAAAAAAAAAAAA ARRGGHHH HAKURYUUTEMEEEEE JANGAN BIKIN TAMBAH PANIK OMAIHOLISOLOMONSAMA JANGAN BIKIN GUE JADI TURUNANNYA GRELL S*H*I*TCLIFF PLS AAAARRGHH (sensornya bagus yak)

"umm.. o/o .."

"..a..apaan..? =_=)".."

"ki-su? o/o"

.Tik..

.Tik…

.Tik….

DUAR \\(w)/

MATI

INIMAH MATI AJA SAYA -w-)~ SUDAH CUKUP MOMEN KE-EMONAN INI DILANJUTKAN- PASRAH AJA INIMAH, TERGANTUNG KEHENDAK SOLOMON-SAMA AJA KALO MAU MENGAMBIL NYAWAKU DENGAN MOMEN HINA BEGINI MAH

TERIMAKASIH UNTUK KEHIDUPAN SINGKAT PENUH MOMEN BL YANG KAU BERIKAN INI OH MY HOLLY SOLOMON SAMA t(TTwTT) FAK YU (tolong jangan tiru tsukkomi hina ini, karena adegan hanya dilakukan oleh profe[sor]sional.)

"Alibaba-kun~.. "

"Hakuryuu- tolong jangan-"

"…. Pfft.."

"eh? o_o"

"BWAHAHAHA! xD dasar Alibaka!" TUNGGU… ini kenapa dia malah ketawa? =,=)

"oi oi -,- ini apa maksudnya?"

"dia percaya aja lagi! Alibaka banget! xD" SI HAKURYUU.. =,=) jangan-jangan..

"Hakuryuu!"

"oh maaf -w-) kelepasan ketawa. Pff..!"

"JELASKAN-APA-YANG-TERJADI."

"oke. Aku cuma pura-pura :P"

t(TTwTT)t MEMANG SIALAN

"yang ada dihatiku Cuma Morgiana-dono yang luar biasa cantik jelita~ -w-) bukan orang baka maho seperti anda~"

"WOKEEEE! ;-;)9+ KARENA LO UDAH TERLALU RESEH HARI INI, SEKARANG GUE KELUARIN SAPU LIDINYA!"

"ih, Alibaba. Selaw! Selaw! Aku Cuma bercandaaa! =w=) Habisnya kamu gampang banget dijailin."

"BODOOOO! ;-;)9+ POKOKNYA MULAI HARI INI, GUE BENCI LO, DASAR ZUKO KAWEEEEE!"

"Sori sori sori sori! (jangan dibaca pake nada lagunya suju ya) Soriiiii! Bercanda doang!"

.

.

.

Dan selama 15 menit kedepan, aku dan Hakuryuu berperang dengan sengit menggunakan sapu lidi =,=)

.

.

.

"hh.. kalo kaya gini terus, gimana caranya aku minta diajarin sama Mor.. TT^TT.." aku merebahkan diri di karpet ruang tamu rumah Morgiana.

Ternyata perang sapu lidi itu bikin capek. =_=

"ehehe :v rencanaku berhasil. Sekarang Alibaba nggak bakal diajarin sama Morgiana deh~" -FAK

"jadi kamu kesini cuma buat bikin aku dihukum besok? Dasar. Apanya yang 'mau belajar bareng'?"

"iya deh. -,- maaf."

"kalau mau minta maaf, yang serius."

"hadehh.. Oh! Kalau aku yang ajarin aja, gimana? 'w')v buat minta maaf."

"NGGAK."

"jadi lebih milih dihukum Jafar-sensei, nih? :P"  
"aisshh.. -,-"

"ayo ayo~ -w-) mintalah bantuan pada Hakuryuu-sama ini~"

"NGGAK. xP weeekk. Mendingan aku nyamper Mor aja!"

"EH?! (/OnO)/ "

"Moorrr~! \\(w)/"

"ALIBAKA! (/ n )/- Uwawawa-!"

Oke.. Seperti yang bisa anda semua lihat…. (saya gak lihat apa-apa selain tulisan, pak. Beneran)

Hakuryuu yang TEME-BAKA-DAN AHO Itu malah mendorongku-tapi dianya sendiri malah kepeleset-

GIMANA GAK JATOH, COBA?! O_O

BAGIAN NYEBELINNYA ITU GARA-GARA JATOHNYA PAKE POSE -ehem- SEME-UKE LAGI! t(O_O)t TERUS KENAPA AKU YANG JADI UKENYA?! (napa malah masalahin itu tong? -,-)

TAPI YANG PAALIIIIINGGG NYEBELINNYA ITU ADALAH KEJADIAN SETELAHNYA..

"Hakuryuu! Kamu ngapain sih?! O/O)8"

"m..maaf. Gak sengaja.. / )8"

..YAITU

PAS BANGET MORGIANA MENDENGAR PANGGILANKU DAN DIA MEMBUKA PINTU KAMARNYA.

"udah baikan, ya? Ali..baba…"

"M..mor.."

"…"

Siapa yang bakal ngira, kalau Morgiana langsung ngeluarin hapenya dan memotret kami pake kamera hape itu.

-jepret-

"MOR! / )/ kenapa malah difoto?!" aku memprotes dan buru-buru berdiri lagi.

"kalian dari tadi berisik banget. Aku nggak bisa fokus belajar. Terus sekarang pake melakukan Emonisasi dirumahku. Aku nggak mau maafin kalian begitu aja. -,-"

JAWABANNYA BENER-BENER NUKLIR. APALAGI YANG KALIMAT KETIGA.

"tapi sekarang udah ada fotonya -,- jadi okelah. Kita belajar sekarang, yuk?"

"m..mor.. Q-Q hapus fotonya dulu donngg.."

"nggak. -,-"

YANG BARUSAN WALAUPUN CUMA SATU KATA TAPI EFEKNYA TETAP NUKLIR.

Akhirnya aku pasrah aja, yang penting besok terhindar dari hukuman dulu deh.. q-q

…..

Mohon tunggu sebentar : yang nyeritain lagi belajar~ ^u^)/

….

...

...

"yosh~.. Selesai! Alibaba belajarnya cepet juga, ya? ^-^)" puji Morgiana padaku.

"gimana nggak cepet, orang lagi stress :P" balas Hakuryuu.

"uhuhu.. Morr.. Kenapa kamu nggak mau hapus fotonyaa? q-q " tanyaku.

"supaya kalau kalian berantem lagi, bisa ada ancemannya. -,-" jawabnya Straight.

Susah emang.

"Hakuryuu juga.. Kamu kan juga ikut kefoto- bisa-bisanya gak depresi."

"hehe ^-^)v aku kan percaya Morgiana nggak bakal umbar-umbar rahasia~" Jawaban Hakuryuu membuatku merasa gagal jadi cowok ;-;

"kata siapa? -,-" tapi, kata-kata Morgiana inilah yang mengembalikan genderku ;u; (?)

Sebentar..

"JADI BENERAN MAU DIMASUKIN PUBLIK?! 8( n )8" seruku panik.

"umm.. Mungkin rekamannya iya, kalau ekstra foto harus ada pemungutan biaya."

"REKAMAN APA MAKSUDNYAA?! 8(QnQ)8 TERUS MAKSUDNYA PEMUNGUTAN BIAYA ITU APAA?!"

"voice record lah~ -w-)/ waktu Hakuryuu nge-_confess_ tadi kan udah aku rekam~ maksud pemungutan biaya adalah, kalau mau keaslian dari rekaman itu tinggal liat fotonya, tapi harus bayar dulu. \\(-w-)/"

SIAL… ternyata Morgiana punya bisnis BL..

Dan Hakuryuu langsung pundung dipojokan.

Aku juga udah mati ditempat.

Dilanjutkan dengan tawa kecil Morgiana, yang harusnya imut-imut dan lucu malah terdengar kayak TAWA-MALAIKAT-IZROIL ditelingaku.

SAAT INI JUGA, AKU SUDAH BERSUMPAH UNTUK TIDAK MEMPERCAYAI SIAPAPUN LAGI! Q-Q)9+ INSIDEN-INSIDEN DI MAGI GAKUEN EMANG KAGAK ADA YANG BENER! TT^TT moorrr.. Kamu aja yang tutup ceritanya. Aku mau mati lagi~ BYE. (TT-TT)/

-,- aduh.. Alibaba emang bener-bener gampang dijailin, ya. Padahal kan aku Cuma bercanda. Masa aku sejahat itu sih mau nyebarin Aibmu ke publik? ;) Aku kan bukan Hakuryuu~

Morgiana, kok jujur banget sih? Serasa nuklir banget, nuklir T-T)

Eh ada Hakuryuu-nya :v umm.. Pokoknya ceritanya ditutup disini~ selamat bertemu di Insiden-insiden Magi Gakuen yang alay, OOC, dan tak disangka-sangka selanjutnya~~~ -w-)/

saya Morgiana undur diri. Wasalam.

Pesan-pesan dari cerita ini adalah :

-jangan cepet main kesel-keselan sama temen :3 lihat kan kalau masalahnya udah kegedean jadi gimana? Pasti gak mau kan foto 'BL gak sengaja'nya disebarkan ke publik? :P

-JUJURLAH PADA LIDAH ANDA. JANGAN MESEN MINUMAN YANG TERKESAN DEWASA DEMI JAGA IMEJ. '-')v kopi itu pait lho.

-Jangan lupa belajar buat ulangan~ -w- Balalark Seinya Jafar-sensei itu nyetrumnya bagai nuklir(?). (tapi buat para pecinta jafar, kayaknya nuklirnya malah jatoh ke hati deh :P)

-untuk anda para cewek-cewek, hati-hati kalau ada 2 temen cowok yang main kerumah :v siapa tahu mereka melakukan emonisasi secara diam-diam (?) #abaikaninimaiholisolomonsama

-Kalau 2 temen cowok yang tadi udah ada tanda-tanda mau ngeconfess, cepet-cepet pasang voice recorder! (?) :P

MOR HERE, BYE~ ^-^)/

**sisa halaman yang dicoret-coret authooorrr :**

**hehe, -w-)/~ daku kembali dengan fic nista gajelas- btw sense humorku lagi jatuh ke sumur ;-; jadi maaf kalau ga bikin ngakak #apanih  
daannn .. hehehe -w- seperti yang bisa anda cerna dari cerita barusan, saya nge-pair HakuAli~! yey! #no :v #GANANYASUMPAH- **

**okelah, gatau mau nulis apa ;-; pokoknya maafkan segala kekurangan dan kelebihan.. dan kayaknya aku baru kepikiran .. Magi Gakuen tuh isinya aib-aib para karakternya ya?! **

**HAHA ITU BENAR**

**jadi semakin anda mengikuti Magi Gakuen, makin banyak aib-aib para chara yang terbongkar! #versisaya :v #udahudah **

**yahhh.. segitu saja dulu lah, ketemu lagi di fic selanjutnya~~ w)/ kritik saran diterimaaa apa adanya karena saya masih nyubi dan sangat membutuhkan asupan ilmu dari senpai-senpai dan reader sekaliaannn QuQ)/ **

**greetings from emil'scrackalackinpuffinsalad~ see you soon~ 'w')**


End file.
